


A Recipe For Disaster

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Derek Hale is a Christmas Baby, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles wants to make his first Christmas as Derek's boyfreind special, so he decides to get him the same kind of cake he used to have for his birthdays as a kidWhat a stupid idea





	A Recipe For Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is the only Christmas Baby Derek fic I've done for this challenge, shame on me

_"Derek's favorite kind of cake?"_

"Yeah, since his birthday is coming up? I wanna bake one for him,"

Cora seemed to think about that for a moment, a slightly pinched look on her face as she rolled it over in her head

_"Well.... to be honest, I don't really remember a specific flavor.... but I remember where it came from,"_

He blinked, eyebrows raising with surprise

So apparently Talia hadn't actually baked Derek's birthday cakes in the past, that was good for Stiles, it meant that he had much less to live up to

And hey, if he could find the same bakery that Derek's cakes came from when he was a kid, then mission accomplished, problem solved, instant good cake on the horizon!

"Where was that?"

_"It was this little hole-in-the-wall place called Bella Notte, I don't remember where it was exactly but they were next-door to this GREAT deli, Blue's, they were always empty when we went in but they had the BEST cookies of anywhere, and great sandwiches too, you should try the Italian Beast,"_

Italian Beast....?

He wasn't even going to ask

"Ok, I can track that down, thanks Cora!"

_"Yeah, don't mention it,"_

With that, she hung up the video call, and Stiles was left with a fairly easy task to make this birthday/Christmas the best birthday/Christmas Derek has had in years

All he had to do was go to Bella Notte's and figure out what kind of cake Talia used to buy

 

~+~

 

So evidently, Bella Notte's closed six years ago

The establishment had breifly been a dog grooming place and was now a nail salon

Luckily though, Blue's deli was still alive and.... well...... alive, he supposed, he wouldn't exactly call it "kicking"

Spazzaming maybe but... kicking not so much

He hoped that since the Hales had been regulars there, maybe the owner could help him out

"Sorry, but I didn't work here back then, my uncle gave me the delli a couple of years ago when I moved here from Colerado, he had to give it up because of his heart condition so... here I am"

Aw balls

"So you don't even know about Bella Notte's then huh?" Stiles asked with a pout, cheek in hand, leaning on the counter as he watched the 20-something behind the counter slap together a sandwich

It didn't look that great, to be honest

"No I remember Bella's, I used to visit Uncle Joey a few times a year when I was younger and I'd make a special trip of Bella Notte's everytime, I'm so sad that they closed,"

"Yeah, no kidding," Stiles sighed heavily, grabbing a bag of chips from the rack beside him

"I don't suppose you have any idea about where they moved to or if they're just flat out closed for good or anything huh?"

"No, I'm afraid not.... they closed pretty suddenly, I know that much, but you know, my uncle Joey might just be able to help, you said your boyfreind's mom was a regular here? Maybe he remembers her," she suggested, setting his drink and a cookie down in front of him

"Would you mind asking him?" Stiles asked hopefully, taking his wallet out

"Not at all, he should be here tommorrow morning if you want to come back and talk to him, he loves company so I'm sure he won't mind," she smiled politely

"Ya' know, I think I'll do that, thanks," he smiled, taking a bite of his sandwich and moaning almost immediately

"Hooooly crap....."

Apparently these sandwiches were alot better than they looked and he would have to tell Cora that they now shared a favorite sandwich

"I'll take three to go,"

 

~+~

 

"Talia Hale.... I'm afraid that I don't remember that name, though to be perfectly honest I'm really not very good with names, I can remember faces much better, and people's orders as well,"

Great... that really figured

"Ok.... uh.... well, she usually came in with a kids, a little boy and a little girl- younger than he was, like, toddler age ish? And they all had dark hair and .. um..."

Gee, this was harder than he thought it would be...

"The little girl, Cora, always got a cookie and talked about how much she loved the Italian Beast?"

"Oooooh yes yes! Italian Beast And Cookie Girl! You know it isn't very often we get toddlers in here asking for a sandwich like that, ofcourse I remember her! Her brother used to practically live on ham and cheese, and their mother always had a classic,"

Well, atleast Stiles was reasonably sure that they were talking about the same people, Derek _did_ love a good ham and cheese

"Yeah, that's them,"

"Ahhh ofcourse I remember, yes yes, what is it that you wanted to know about then?"

"I wondered if you remembered them ever talking about getting cakes from Bella Notte's,"

"Mmm.... you know, I do remember that they would pick up a cake several times a year.... birthdays, Christmas, even on Mother's Day, they were a family who loved their sweets, I can tell you that much,"

Huh, now that was admittedly unexpected

Derek himself didn't seem especially hot on sweets, he didn't dislike them, they just weren't his biggest go-to snack item

And as for the others.... well, he couldn't speak for Talia, but Cora certainly didn't seem like she had a sweet tooth

Oh well, everyone had a different taste when they were kids, he supposed

"Do you remember what kind they would get around Christmas?"

"Oh yes, certainly, I remember it like it was yesterday, you know they used to make Japanese Christmas cakes instead of those God awfull European fruit cakes, my wife and I used to get one every year, they always had the ripest strawberries..."

"And ... this was the kind the Hales would get?" Stiles asked skeptically

"Huh? No no, this is the kind that they used to serve at Bella Notte's, I always thought it was funny that a genuine Italian bakery had Japanese Christmas cakes,"

"Ok but what about the Hales?"

"The who?"

Yeah, somehow Stiles was willing to bet that Uncle Joey's heart condition wasn't the only reason he had to give up the delli to his neice

 

~+~

 

"I just don't know how I'm going to figure this out, I managed to track down another Bella Notte's in Santa Clara but that won't do me any good if I don't know what kind of cake to get,"

"Why are you obsessing over cake in the first place? I mean, Derek doesn't really seem like the sweet-tooth type, and you're already getting him a nice gift- _two_ nice gifts,"

Because Stiles wasn't about to cheat him out of a birthday gift just because his birthday fell on Christmas

"Yeah but ... this is our first Christmas together, and it's his first birthday with me, the first time he's gonna celebrate his birthday after years of virtually ignoring it, I want it to be perfect, or... at the very least _good_ ,"

"I'm sure it'll be fine without the perfect cake Stiles,"

Stiles just rolled his eyes and sighed, his shoulders rolling with the breath

Scott just didn't get it, he never would, that much was obvious, but that wasn't going to stop Stiles from trying

"Why don't you just ask him what sort of cake he liked back then? Or what his favorite flavor is?" Scott reasoned, apparently settling down into the fact that Stiles wasn't going to give up

"Because I don't want him to think that I'm going to be getting him a cake, I want it to be a surprise, he can't suspect anything,"

Scott looked.... disapproving.... to say the absolute least

But Stiles didn't care, he was proud of his plan and he was going to stick by it

"Can't you use magic somehow? You know, dig through his memories to find out what his favorite cake was?"

"I'm a witch, Scotty, not a mind reader,"

"But still...."

At about that moment, the door opened, pausing their conversation as Melissa stepped in with a few bags of groceries

"Hey boys, you look.... glum,"

She paused, a concerned look suddenly crossing her face

"Who died?"

"Nobody died, I'm just frustrated trying to figure out what kind of cake to get for Derek for his birthday," Stiles sighed back, taking a long sip of his coke and leaning against the table with annoyance

"You know what you should do? Get German Chocolate, when he was born all his mom could talk about was how badly she was craving German Chocolate cake,"

"How do you know that?" Scott asked in confusion

"Well I was there when he was born, I was on the maternity floor for a few hours helping out and I talked to her a few times, it was the funniest thing, she said the first bite of solid food he'd ever get would be German Chocolate cake, ofcourse, I don't know if she ever went through with it but..."

"Mrs. McCall, I could hug you right about now,"

Melissa glanced at him, her hand clutching a box of crackers as she paused on her way to the pantry

"... I'd prefer if you didn't,"

 

~+~

 

Christmas morning was easily the best Derek has had since he was a teenager

He woke up with Stiles making his favorite breakfast, they spent a few quiet hours just enjoying eachother's company before Stiles finally allowed the hype to get to him and they opened gifts, and then mid-morning, he brought out the cake

From the first moment he caught a scent of it- wich wasn't until Stiles had already pulled it out of the fridge and lit the candles, thanks to cloaking magic- he knew something about it was familiar, he just couldn't quite place what it was

But given the way Stiles was looking at him, he was more than willing to bet it was something special

Finally, upon taking the first bite, everything crashed into place

It was like biting into nostalgia, he remembered all of the other times he'd had this cake, every birthday when he was a kid, always on special occasions, all before things went to hell....

"How did you....?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets~"

"Yeah well you"re a witch, not a magician, so spill,"

"Nope," Stiles smirked back, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the nose

"I just wanted to give you the best birthday I could,"

Derek smiled slightly, putting his fork down and leaning closer

"Well you definitely accomplished that, merry Christmas Stiles,"

"Happy birthday Derek,"


End file.
